1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable base to securely attach to and support a photographic camera that prevents the camera from tipping or falling with consequential damage when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Candid camera enthusiasts, both hobbyists and professionals, have long felt the need for a means to support and protect their camera when it has been put aside for a moment to attend to other equipment or subject matters. When out of the hands of the photographer, the shape of most cameras produces an uneven distribution in weight, which enhances the tendency for the camera to tip over or roll over, even when laid on flat surfaces. Often, damage to the camera, particularly the lens, can result. In the world of camera equipment there are support bases of many types, especially the ubiquitous tripod, that can adjust to different heights and safely secure the camera in most instances. But these base supports are bulky, expensive, or just unable to serve the needs of a casual, momentary, camera set aside by the photographer. Were a camera always attached to a tripod, there would be no need for any additional base. However, even when the camera is attached to a tripod, the camera frequently must be laid out-of-hand during a photographic session. Just as frequently, the camera, especially high end cameras, are usually supporting several attachments, such as flash equipment, telescopic lens and the like, that make the camera an awkward ensemble and vulnerable to accidental damage if laid aside without extra care.
While there is a need for a light, unobtrusive, inexpensive and convenient camera support base to overcome the foregoing problems, a successful camera support base must also be able to accommodate a wide variety of camera brands, types, shapes and sizes. Photographers, particularly hobbyists and professionals, often carry more than one type of camera with them, plus assorted attachments. It is impracticable for them to also carry camera support bases specifically designed for every situation. It is more preferable, by far, for a single camera support base to be adaptable as a support for a wide range of photographic equipment.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,539, a camera bracket is described for use with a camera and flash unit. The bracket has a base support member and a vertical support member configured to accommodate and engage with a flash unit. The bracket has a handle member to-support the bracket that allows the photographer to support the assembly to take a horizontal photograph. The bracket of the patent is large and intended to aid in the support and use of a flash unit.
The above patent fails to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a camera support base solving the aforementioned problems is desired.